Dragon Soldiers::Draco's Revolution
by Vdragon
Summary: About teens between the ages of 12-15 who become reincarnations of themselves from the 1600s. They, with the help of their dragon companions must save the planet and live a 'normal' life.
1. Prologue::The Legend

It was 1603 and the high point of the year in the Himitsu village. The village was 'on fire' with the awaiting of the new year. But in this hidden place there was not only excitement but also fear. The fear was inflicted by evil doers in which promised to condemn the good people of the village. Why? That is a mystery. But there was hope in this anxious, fearful town; they were named the Dragon Soldiers or the Chosen Ones. Their powers were said to surpass any evil and bring light to the earth. This is their story.

(High Priest's Temple)

"Miya, sister!" A boy called from the darkness of a long hallway outdoors.

"Yes Kazuki-san?" The young girl, Miya, answered the boy. Miya wore a glistening, long white kimono that all of the highest ranked virgin maidens in the village wore. She was but 14 years of age, a mere child of the village; but she still inherited more power than anyone would expect.

"It is a beautiful night, is it not?" Kazuki asked as he stood by his sister's side on a balcony overlooking the village. Kazuki was his sister's twin, and they were so close to each other that sometimes they could even hear each other's thoughts. Kazuki had blonde hair, as did his sister. That night he was wearing his least favorite outfit, his dark green kimono. It was what the male Chosen Ones were supposed to wear during the day, but he had yet to change out of it.

"Hm, yes, yes it is." Miya replied.

"The fight will be hard tomorrow, yes?"

"Of course. I feel a little strange though." The girl looked down. Her twisted locks of blonde hair covered her face so that they cast a shadow over it.

"Hey," Kazuki reassured her, "We'll beat those assholes, just wait and see."

"Kazuki!" Miya slapped her brother upside his head. "Don't use such vulgar language unless you would like the same condemnation to rain down on you!"

"Oww, that hurt."

"I sure hope so!" Miya chuckled.

They both began laughing..

"Hahaha..." Kazuki's voice drifted off suddenly and then he looked back out onto the Himitsu village.

"What is it brother?" Miya placed her hand on her brother's shoulder.

"Why? Why do we have to be the One's? God, we're only 14! What if we die?! What if innocent people die because of us?! What if I lose you?!" Kazuki cried out. One single, glittering tear fell from his eye.

"Kazuki-san..." Miya's voice trailed away, "You have no need to worry for all of us, we will be fine." She grabbed his upper arm firmly.

"Don't you get it sis'?! Life is the only thing we have to live for! You are my other half! You're my friend and not only that, but my family. If I lose you, I lose my life!" Kazuki broke down in shuddering tears.

"Oh Kazuki...I understand, but you can't let that get in our way. We must be prepared not only mentally and physically but also emotionally. If we aren't then you can go ahead and say goodbye to us all." Miya reminded him harshly.

"I can't do this!" Kazuki pushed her away and ran down the walkway to his chamber.

"Hm..." Miya turned back around and looked over her balcony onto the village once again, her blue eyes threatened to weep as Kazuki's had. "Come on out Nanashi, if that is you."

"How do you know of me?" A boy, not but a year older than Miya, jumped from the rafters of the balcony. He was wearing all black; a ninja's vest and long, black, baggy trousers.

"Are you not one of the Chosen Ones?" Miya replied still facing the village before her.

"I believe." The boy, Nanashi, spoke slowly, "So how did you know I was here?"

"Let's just call it a sixth sense." Miya chuckled.

"Hm, sure." Nanashi huffed. And then he leaped onto the roof and, for all anybody else would think, was gone.

"I know you're still there." Miya raised an eyebrow, "If you need a place to stay, there is a room waiting for you on the northern entrance of the temple house. You may go if your will chooses to do so."

Miya then calmly walked to her room leaving the night and Nanashi to themselves.

"Tch..." Nanashi rolled his dark eyes. He gave it a second thought and went over to the room to see what was so great about it. "Just as I thought." He looked through the fogged up windows, "Just one of those rich rooms with silk sheets and fancy furniture, not my style at all." And Nanashi jumped into the trees of the dark woods and disappeared.

(Battle Field, Next Day)

"Aahh! Genesis reveal your glory!" Miya called out. Her skin was scarred with bruises, and blood dripped from her arms and face.

All of her best of friends, brought together by the power of dragons, stood behind her readying themselves to fight for her and the world.

It was the day. The prophecy had come true. War and death had struck out onto the land. Even the strongest warriors were not strong enough to defeat the evil. The land was full of blood shed.

Suddenly, a bright light shone from the charm hanging from Miya's neck. Suddenly, another light shone from the sky and the heavens opened up. From out of the clouds came a creature like none other. The body of the immense animal was full of shimmering, crystal scales. Its eyes were baby blue but had a vengeful glare in them. He had four legs and two long, broad wings. This was the legendary dragon Genesis, the dragon that was said to be one of the most powerful beings in the universe, and Miya was the chosen one to wield it's mighty forces.

The lights dimmed and Genesis was ready for battle.

"Genesis! Attack Draco with your Light of a New Beginning!" Miya ordered the dragon. It agnologed with a low growl.

The dragon opened its immense jaws, unleashing, not fire, acid, or water, but a large blue sphere of light on the vile hydra before him. The sphere only severed three of the creatures heads. In their places grew five more!

"What!" Miya gasped.

"Hahahaha," the hydra laughed at the Dragon Senshi. "Do you truly think you can kill me?" He mocked them.

"She may not, but we can!" Came voices from behind Miya.

"Huh?" Miya turned around, "Are you all sure you're ready?"

"Yeah like we'd just leave you here to be killed?" Kazuki stated.

"What are you children doing? You'll never ruin me!" The hydra looked to the sky, "You're not the only one's with reinforcements!"

"What?!" They all shouted.

"Come my followers!" He yelled, and as if raining from the sky, dragon's of all dark colors and types came down, "Attack!"

"Attack!" The group of kids ordered their dragon companions as well. All hell broke loose once more!

"STOP!!" A human like shadow from the forest appeared. All had stopped on the field. For once in the past three hours all was quiet.

"Another victim!" The hydra chuckled and broke off the silence.

"Draco! Shut up you bastard!! I have something to show you and your Hell Warriors!" The boy stepped from beyond the trees.

"Heh! Sure," Draco replied, "let's see it then."

"Amna-shiu inata sushika..." His voice drifted off then returned. "Animo tegushi monato..."

'That's the ancient language! No one in the village knows it, so who is this?' Miya thought to herself, 'Wait! There is one person who knows the sacred texts! Nanashi! He's here! He came!'

"Shinoti ano bosuki eno EROTOSE!" He shouted.

"Hah! Look at this! He knows the ancient scrolls! But wait, nothing happened? Why it looks as if you have NO IDEA WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Draco laughed out hysterically.

But then something did happen! Draco began to hover into the air without effort.

"What! It worked?!!" Draco was stunned and his guard let down.

Then, all of a sudden, a shockwave struck the area. It caused Draco's followers to explode on impact but everyone else was unaffected

"No!" Draco shouted, "I can't be defeated!"

"Maybe not, but no one ever said that your powers couldn't be sealed away temporarily now did they?!" Nanashi retorted.

"So is true," strangely, Draco agreed. "But I warn you! I will be back!!"

"I'm sure," Nanashi clapped his hands together twice and looked to the sky. From out of the crimson clouds came black orbs that pierced through Draco's body one by one. From the holes left in his body by the orbs came streams of light the color of blood until there was nothing left of him. Then the dark clouds opened up and the sun's light shone on the land again like a new beginning. The Dragon Soldier's companion dragons returned to their resting places in the heavens.

Miya and her friends collapsed, "Why, am I so tired all of a sudden Nanashi-san?"

"I sorta had to use some of everybody's energy to conjure up the powers for my attack," Nanashi scratched the back of his neck humorously. "I've gotta go."

"Wait!" Miya called out to the handsome young ninja.

"Heh, you'll be fine," he gave a suave smile. There was a small breeze that blew against his raven black hair. Nanashi leaped away back into the forest.

Miya fainted where she stood. But before she awoke from her blackout, she felt another's soft lips brush over her own......


	2. Chapter1::The New Guy

Dragon Soldiers:: The New Guy

We finished off at the end of the war. The teenagers then grew up, matured and betrothed. When the day of their death came, Nanashi's spell awoke and in the future year of 2003 the Soldiers' destinies did so also.

"Aaaiiiiii!" Miya screamed as she awoke from her small comfortable bed.

A boy on the single bed to the far right of her's became startled and fell off onto his back, "What the hell?!"

"Kazuki, I had that dream again!" Miya shouted in a whisper to her brother.

"Is that all? Jeez, you'd think it wouldn't bother you anymore," the young, blonde haired boy massaged the back of his sore neck.

"But every time it just becomes more and more realistic," Miya gently placed her hands over her mouth. The feeling of someone's lips over hers was so real. As if...it wasn't part of the dream.

"Sis, it's not real, it's only a freaky nightmare now go back to sleep," Kazuki arose and got back into his bed.

"Fine, I'll see you in the morning then," she wrapped herself back into her white sheets and fell asleep once more.

"Good," Kazuki covered himself in his light yellow sheets and did the same.

"Huh?" Miya woke up alarmed by the sounds coming from outside of the room. She rose to her feet and got a robe to cover up her Hello Kitty bed clothes.

It was already past morning and she must've slept in because her brother always woke up at least two hours after her. When she stepped out of her quarters she feared what she witnessed next.

"Let go of me! Grrr! I said let me go! Aaaah! Get your freakin' hands off of me! I don't want to be here! I said I want to be with my parents! Godammit!" A boy her age, about 14 years old was fighting off some of the orphanage's best security. It looked as if he was being taken into the orphan's home.

DOOM The boy realized that he had a spectator. His head spun around to face Miya's lightning fast. As she looked deep into his eyes she thought she could see rings of fire billowing and raging inside of them. Miya was, needless to say, horror stricken and ran back into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Back outside of the room the young man was still fighting off the officers. What Miya failed to witness was the sight of her brother verbally trying to get the guy to settle down, "Hey, calm down. I said calm down man! Stop trying to fight them off, they're never gonna let you go." Kazuki spoke openly.

"Grrr," the other boy replied. "I don't want any of your stinkin' pity. I just want to be with my parents! Now let me GO!!" He grabbed the security men's arms and dragged them down. The boy had almost reached doors of the orphanage when someone took him headlong to the floor.

"So what is your huge problem that is so freakin' bad that you have to bring down two body guards to set it straight? Huh?" Ken Masuko chuckled as he sat on the boy's back binding his hands, rendering the struggling teen helpless. Ken suavely brushed his fingers through his dark brown disorderly hair.

"Get the hell off me!" The violent teenager snarled.

"Yeah, fine, whatever, just as long as you don't try to 'escape'. Or is this too much to ask you?" Ken asked as he slowly rose.

"Yeah sure," The other guy stood to his feet. And as soon as he did so, the young man went for the doors again but he was found disappointed when he didn't even make it two steps without being thrown down again.

Don't you ever get tired of this?" Kazuki asked, this time on top of him just as Ken was seconds ago.

"Hmph," The boy huffed into the floor boards. He had finally given up his fight.

Meanwhile, Miya was sitting on her bed wondering what was going on.

"God, who was that?" She asked herself.

"Hmph," the boy sat on his new bed.

"So, I guess we're gonna have too introduce ourselves if we're gonna be roomies, huh?" Ken asked his new and less than eager roommate.

"Shut up!" The boy lay on his bed.

"Cummon! At least tell me your name," Ken urged on, though he knew he shouldn't.

"Ryu Kasai, happy?!" The boy, Ryu, huffed in annoyance, "Now leave me the hell alone."

"Sure," Ken shot a smirk and gave Ryu a thumbs up.

(Miya and Kazuki's Room)

"That was you!!" Miya shouted, her face was blood-red and swollen with anger.

"Calm down Miya, I'm fine, so you can close this case," Kazuki backed up with his hands up in surrender. He chuckled a little, expecting this to happen. "The guy is cool, he just has a little...attitude problem."

"Just a little?! Okay, that boy needs to be sedated!! You said that he brought down two freakin' body guards?! He should be at REHAB! Not at an orphanage! Has he been checked for steroids?!" Miya scolded Kazuki.

"Sorry Miya, I didn't think you'd care this much. I don't call the shots though. But if it's any condolence, he had lost his parents in a car crash just last night. From the sound of Mr. Nori's voice it was a really bad one," Kazuki lowered his eyes. (Mr. Nori is the head of the orphanage, the kind of guy who loves kids but can't tolerate it when they break rules.)

"Really, what did you hear about it?" Miya put on her best curious cat face. (with the little ears and everything)

"I couldn't hear much, but it was the tone of his voice that got me," he replied. "You could talk to the guy yourself you know. You have that way with people. You listen closely and they will open up they're darkest secrets to you," Kazuki smiled freely.

"Yeah right! Like I would really put myself in that sort of situation. He could kill me! What's his name?!"

"Ryu Kasai, I think," Kazuki shrugged.

"Oh yeah, right! Do you realize that his first name means dragon! Oh yeah, that sounds real promising," Miya chuckled to herself.

Well it's a thought. If you ever change your mind, go for it," Kazuki shrugged once more.

"I'm goin' over to Oki's house for lunch, and then we're going to the park later. You're welcome to come if you want," Miya offered.

"No thanks, I'm gonna hang out with Ken. He's got some new video games sent to him from the community center. Tell Oki I said hi though." Kazuki tossed his hand side to side in reply.

"Fine, your loss," Miya picked up her CD player and case and walked out the room.

Oki's home was not too far from the orphanage. Oki's house was more like a temple home instead of the regular buildings in Tokyo. The place was so peaceful during the day. The landscaping around the house was made up of oriental gardens, small ponds full of blooming water lilies and large, shady trees, perfect to just sit and read underneath on a calm, summer morning.

Miya rode her bike up to Oki's sidewalk and got off. Her bike squeaked in reply The wind sweetly breezed through her blonde locks of hair. Miya took it as a compliment from the wind spirits and smiled. She walked her bike up to the side of the house and went to knock on the door. A very petite woman answered. Her raven black hair was formally pulled back into a bun with hairpins coming out each side. The small woman was wearing a salmon pink kimono with the designs of wisteria branches here and there.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Minami, is Oki-san home?" Miya greeted Oki's mother respectively.

Ms. Minami replied with a soft smile and a simple nod and showed Miya into the house. Mrs. Minami then scurried off to retrieve Oki from her room.

Inside of the house were many potted plants and fragile items. Everything in the Minami household was done on the floor. Eating, sleeping, sitting and reading or watching television. There were pillows and cushions almost everywhere, but the house still remained tidy. Miya was almost dulled from the fact of how orderly it always was here. Some days she expected the house to be even a little disorderly, but Miya was always giving her hopes up because it was just as it always was.

Miya heard footsteps coming down the hallway so she stood up straight. It was Oki in shorts and a blue tanktop. Her very long, baby blue hair flowed with her as she walked over to Miya.

"Hello Miya, mom's almost done with lunch and wants us to go ahead and sit at the table," Oki gave a sweet welcoming smile to Miya.

"Oki, what are we having?" Miya could feel her mouth starting to water. Oki's mother made the best cooking.

"Ooh I'll tell you when we sit down. Come, let's go!" She grabbed Miya's wrist and pulled her into the dining room.

Miya sat on a red cushion in front of her friend at the table.

"So, Oki, why is it that you are so energetic this morning?" Miya asked her normally very solemn and silent comrade.

"Oh, I am? I hadn't noticed. How about you, Miya-san, why do you look so lost?" Oki sent Miya a worried gaze.

"Well, there's a new guy at the orphanage and he's a little...well...over the top," Miya looked down at her hands in which her fingers were entwined together on her lap.

"After we have eaten would you like to talk more about this 'new guy' at the park?" Oki smiled.

"Sure...why not?" Miya gave an unsure grin in reply.

A few moments later Oki's mother brought in some sushi, onigiri, and miso ramen. Miya's eyes grew bigger and bigger as what she considered 'real food' was brought in (she considers the food Oki's mother serves as 'real food' because of the terrible food at the orphanage's lunchroom). Miya's baby blue eyes glittered in anxiousness, she couldn't wait to dig in.

A gracious smile appeared on Mrs. Minami's previously blank face, "Enjoy!" She exclaimed, then shuffled back into the kitchen.

"Mmm, yum, hmm," Miya tasted everything on her plate, "delishish," she muffled, her mouth full of ramen. Oki could only giggled at the site of Miya with her mouth full of noodles. Miya started choking on her food, but quickly swallowed it down.

Miya-san, control yourself. I'm sure you wouldn't want to die at a dinner table," Oki laughed aloud.

Miya sipped her tea, "Yeah, well you weren't on the traumatized end of the situation now were you?"

"That's true," Oki giggled again.

"Lord, I'm stuffed Oki!" Miya slumped in her cushion.

"Well, now that you know your limits, you wonna go to the park?" Oki suggested.

"Why not?" Miya smiled, "But I may need some help getting up," she chuckled to herself.

Oki rose from her cushion and took hold of Miya's delicate wrist and pulled the bloated girl to her feet.

"That's better," Miya brushed off her shorts, "Thanks."

"Hm? Oh, no problem," Oki tilted her head to one side with a bright smile on her face.

Oki sat on the end of the park's pond and looked down to be faced by little frantically swimming fish.

"Hmm, hello there," she hummed to them. A cute smile crept along her face.

Miya came from behind Oki and sat next to her, "Look at how much they are attracted to you, you're like a fish magnet!" Miya giggled, but tried to keep the fish from swimming away.

"It's always so beautiful out here. The fish are so care free and roam around the pond as if they think that they own it," Oki's smile soon went from broad smirk to a downhearted frown.

"So, what's with that? Why are you all of a sudden so upset?" A worried look reflected from Miya's soft face.

"I do envy them," was all that Oki said.

"Oki-sama, I don't know what's going on in that strange mind of yours, I just hope it's nothing you'll regret later on," Miya wrapped her arm around her blue haired buddy.

"Forget about it, I'm fine. I was only thinking." Oki smiled again at her friend.

Miya's expression was the very opposite. She still felt a little weird about her friend's choice of words. But nevertheless she managed to smile back.

"So what about this new boy?" Oki turned on her haunches to face Miya.

"Well, what do you need to know?" Miya laid back on the soft ground.

"Everything," Oki replied.

"Well he's about my age and his name is Ryu," she began. "He was really violent when I first saw him........." Miya told the whole story and everything about this new kid, Ryu. "Anyway, it seems he had lost his parents in a car crash and has no other place to go. Kazuki had the nerve to ask me to talk to him. I just really don't think I should," she finished.

"Well, here's my opinion on this whole thing. If something that traumatizing happened presently to yourself, you may not want to talk to anyone about it or you may. Nevertheless, you will always need to. To have someone there to help you heal, a friend, it would mean more than any kind of special treatment. Remember Miya-san, in every beast there is a peaceful spirit longing to be free," Oki let her wise words rein over Miya.

"Oki, I'm a little scared," Miya sat up and brought her knees to her chest. She then cradled her head on them.

"You do not have to do it of you feel this much pressure and fear inside you." Oki put her hand on Miya's shoulder. A reassuring touch that would later on motivate Miya to do the right thing.

Miya brought herself back together, "I should be going now." Miya remembered she had to be back for chamber inspection early, "I forgot all about bedroom overview for today!"

"That's fine Miya," Oki smiled and waved, "I will see you later." They gave each other a friendly hug.

"Thanks for listening and for the good advice," Miya shouted and waved as she ran off.

Little did both of the girls realize that they had been watched by a mysterious stranger in a tree throughout their conversation. The stranger did not move from his spot but intently watched the blue haired girl talk to the fish.

'How strange, the auras exposed from those two girls' bodies. Could they be...no, they couldn't...but, there is a possibility.' He thought to himself. He had pale, cream colored skin, and his dark hair swayed in the breeze. Then, with the swiftest of speeds he jumped the trees of the park without anyone noticing until he was out of the range of sight.

"Hey, Kazuki! I'm back!" Miya barged into her room. But Kazuki wasn't there. "Kazuki?" She walked around the empty bedroom. Seeing that Kazuki wasn't there she walked out of the room and ran into Ken's. As she rushed out of the room Miya ran straight into Ryu causing them both to topple over onto the hard wood floor (A/N: OUCH!!). Ryu narrowed his eyes at the blonde then unexpectedly softened them and arose. Miya sweatdropped and she felt her face getting warmer. She scratched the back of her neck and looked up to the taller of them both. "Heh, I-I-I'm sorry bout that," she laughed nervously.

Ryu put out his hand to help her up. Miya cringed, thinking that he was about to hit her. Looking puzzled, she took hold of Ryu's firm hand. Time stopped for Miya, and stars and glitter seemed to surround the atmosphere. Ryu's grip guided Miya back to her feet. He then turned and walked away without a word.

"Thank you," Miya said to his back. Ryu didn't answer. "Hello! I said thank you! The least you could do is say your welcome!" Miya shouted.

"Clumsy fool," he whispered under his breath.

"What was that?" Miya's face turned red. "You all of a sudden have manners, and I say thank you and then you say 'clumsy fool', what's wrong with you?"

"You're a real bitch, you know that?" Ryu turned around. Words couldn't describe the expression on his face. His eyes burned with fury and his lids were so narrow that you could say he looked like a demon.

Miya was hesitant on how to retort his comment but something told her she needed to put him in his place. She rose her hand to slap him, but as she swung her palm it was caught mid-air by Ryu's firm clutch. "Don't you dare try, GIRL," was all he said in a low, raspy voice. Then he threw her arm down to her side violently and walked away without another word.

Miya's eye twitched in disbelief. 'What the hell just happened? Who does he think he is to tell me off like that! And where is Kazuki?!! GRRR!!' She walked to the orphan home's bulletin board to check and see if her brother had left a note for her. He had, and it read:

Hey Miya,

Well, you weren't here to hear it but room checks have been postponed until tomorrow! (Miya face falters)So Ken's friend's brother has taken us to the mall to check out some girls...I mean, some video games. (Miya sweatdrops) If no one is at the orphanage then Mr. N has taken them to the movies sticks tongue out at you. Too bad you missed out! Ken and I will be back by 8:00 and Mr. N and everyone are s'posed to be back by 6:45, okay? Don't get yourself in trouble!

Your best bro-

Kazuki

P.S. Why don't you try talkin' to that Ryu guy?

'Why that little son of a-! He knew Ryu would be the only one here when I got back!! Oh, he's gonna get it!' Then someone walked from behind her.

"Huh?" She turned and watched as Ryu paced his way to the back porch and sat down on a bench. Miya's big sapphire blue eyes took a quick glance at the clock on the wall next to her. "6:00," she said to herself. Afterwards, she turned to look back at Ryu on the bench staring at the stone floor. 'No Miya, don't you dare!' She thought to herself, 'Ohhh! I can't believe I'm gonna do this!'

Miya walked over to the back door and slid it open. Ryu didn't even move a muscle. She didn't want to say anything to him just yet. Miya feared what his response would be if she did.

Drip Something moist hit the paved floor. Drip Drip There were two more. Miya couldn't believe it! 'Mr. Tough Guy' was actually crying!! She felt pity for him and slowly, but cautiously walked over to him. She knelt down on the floor beside the bench at Ryu's level. "Are you okay?" Miya put a hand to his shoulder, but Ryu only removed his shoulder from underneath it.

"Go away," he sniffed drip.

"What's wrong?" Miya's eyes trembled in the slowly dimming light.

"GO AWAY!!" Ryu shouted aggressively.

"...No..." Miya looked up and down his features. Ryu had long, well built legs, a slim upper body and clean-cut, shapely arms. Miya thought he looked like one of those skateboarders or surfers that she often saw on television.

"Why?" Ryu squeezed his eyes shut to get rid of the tears. Drip ****Drip Drip.

"Because...I care about a lot of people in this orphanage...including...you," she succeeded this time at putting her hand on his shoulder. "Now may I sit next to you?"

"Do I have a choice?" Ryu finally looked up and out to the sunset.

"Not really," Miya wandered over to the other side of Ryu and sat by him.

"Why do you care so much about others? You barely know me, and aren't you a bit young to be acting so mature?" Ryu wiped the tears from his eyes quickly.

"Why do you ask so many questions? The truth is that I don't know you. And second thing is, you don't know me. So how do you know how mature anybody is unless you get to know them first?" Miya retorted.

"It's just...why would anyone ever want to know a bastard like me. I don't want to put up with the stress of having friends. I don't want to be here at all! Things weren't supposed to happen this way!! I...I just...I just wonna..." Ryu tried to hold back his tears.

Miya tried to get a good look in his eyes, "You just want to be with your parents right now, huh?"

Ryu ripped himself away from her gaze, it was too much for him. He flung his head to the side and tears started flowing again.

"I know exactly how you feel..." Miya diverted her gaze from the grieving boy and faced the afternoon sky. "Except...I never knew my parents. Mr. Nori used to tell my brother and I that they were running from someone or something terrible...Drip. They were in a hurry to sign the papers and didn't leave any contact information...Drip Drip...Mr. Nori says that my mother left a note and a pair of charm necklaces for Kazuki and I...but...Drip...he said he must have misplaced it sometime ago.

So you see, you're lucky enough to have shared most of your life with your parents." Miya concluded. Then, all at once, Miya couldn't hold in her emotions and began sobbing. She put her head down between her knees, she felt as if she could vomit right there.

"Well," Ryu began, "I guess its only fair, after all of that, to tell you my story." He veered his face back to Miya, "That is, if you really wanna listen."

"Why not?" Miya, gradually calming herself, propped her chin upon her upright arm. She attempted a smile. "I'm willing to listen, only if you're willing to confess."

"Fine," Ryu nodded. "My parents," he chuckled to hold back his tears, "They always showed how much they cared about me in the strangest of ways." Ryu, paused, "Mom and Dad were so tough, so strict...But when it came to parties, they could barely control themselves. It was almost sickening..." He looked down; his long, thick, red tipped hair covered his expression. "Last night...they crashed a nearby party that they had heard about from a close friend. I had no place to stay that night while they were gone; and much like many nights before, I went with them to the party.

It was a big house. There was a pool in the back with a hot tub full of women in." Ryu's face reddened slightly.

Miya grimaced, 'Disgusting' she thought to herself.

"And of course there was drinking, lots and lots of drinking. My parents' favorite part of the affair. They grabbed some shot glasses and began gulping down one after the other until they were drunken fools. The music was loud and booming, so much so that the house shook. I wanted to go someplace where I would not be asked another time for a martini or some sake. I can't stand the stuff...I went upstairs, bad idea on my part because there were two people sharing a...ah...um intimate moment," Ryu shook his head to remove the thought from his mind. "Not the highlight of the party, let me tell you. I finally found haven in my parents car after I found out that ALL of the rooms upstairs, including the bedrooms and guestrooms, the bathrooms and even the closets in 'use'. 'Finally some quiet' I said to myself, although I could still hear the racket coming from the house." He took a breath.

"Then, all of a sudden my parents came stumbling out of the building. They seemed in a hurry. I instinctively got into the front driver's seat and turned on the vehicle. They had come out of the residence without a designated driver, and I certainly wasn't going to let them drive," Ryu paused for Miya to retort.

"But you're too young to drive, right?" She asked aloud.

"Yeah, but with a party full of lush guests, do you think any of them would be sober enough to be a designated driver? This wasn't the first party that I had needed to drive them home from. But this house was further away from our place than any other house party we had been to. We were well on our way home when my mother and father decided to...uh, let's just say nothing they had to drink settled in them. It...caught all of my attention and I...wasn't watching the road," Ryu looked down.

Miya saw what she thought was a new tear rolling down his face, 'Oh no,' she thought.

"Our car shifted to the left into the other lane...The other car must've seen us too late and tried to turn out of the way. But...it didn't make it, and missed my side of the car by chance. The car hit the right passenger seats that sat my father and mother. I had minor cuts and bruises because my air bags worked. However, my parents...weren't as lucky. They died last night, my mother at 12:58 and my father about 1:32. And it's all...my fault..." Ryu shuddered, "My mother and father never kept contact with my family. I never saw them or even knew if I had any and I had no real friends that I could stay with so...here I am. With nothing and no-one." He leaned himself forward and rested his head on his folded arms overlaying his lap. Miya could tell that he was desperately trying to hold back his tears in front of a girl. Although he'd done a pretty bad job at it so far.

She folded her arms in front of her chest in a contemplative fashion, "You should know by now that it doesn't matter if you cry in front of me. You've done it before." But there was no reply. Miya put her hand on Ryu's shoulder. "Hey, you have yourself, your life, a shelter, and," she hesitated, "a new friend."

Ryu wiped his eyes and stared into Miya's, "You don't mean that. I know you don't."

"Oh please, don't give me the melodrama. Believe it or not, I used to be like you and playing the victim doesn't get you any where. Accept it, I want to be your friend. Whether you like it or not, I care about you as an individual. You're just like all of us in this orphanage. You may not have a family's warmth, but you still need a friend's shoulder to lean on. You're not without a friend as long as you live here. Do you understand?"

Ryu was shocked, stunned, bewildered, dazed...(okay you get the point). His eyes were wide, he had never had someone ask him...tell him that they were his friend and actually meant it. And he could tell, just by the look in Miya's eyes, that she truly meant it. He had a friend, a piece of family that he had never had before. "A friend," he uttered the words and Miya nodded in response.

"Yes, a friend." She passed an affectionate smile.

Ryu placed his hand on Miya's and said, "Good."


	3. Chapter2::The Stranger

Dragon Soldiers:: The Stranger

It had been about a week since Miya and Ryu had said a word to each other. When they would pass each other in the halls sometimes Ryu would flash a warm smile in Miya's direction, but they would never say a word to one another. Perhaps it was because Ryu and Miya were comfortable with being friends. To see a smile such as that on Ryu's usually cold face was rare but deserving.

Miya was gazing into the corner of her room. She was lying on her bed in the midst of the second messiest room in Japan (second only to Ken's). She always tried her best to keep her wing of the room clean, but Kazuki's "junk yard" always seemed to flood on over to her side. The room had blue and white striped print wallpaper that had been there since Kazuki and Miya could remember. They had always hated it and now it was peeling from age and a bit discolored. The blue rug they had wasn't old but it definitely needed cleaning.

For some reason on Kazuki's portion of the room the blinds were always kept closed so the space was always a little dark. Miya didn't want them open either, she liked the privacy from the outside world. Their room was their haven from the hustle and haste in the cradle of humanity.

Miya was wearing sunglasses and listening to her favorite American CDs. She closed her eyes behind the shades as there were a couple of firm knocks at the door. She couldn't hear them over her music. Then there was another knock. The person slowly creaked open the door and peaked in.

It was Ryu, wearing a white, sleeveless tee and blue jeans. When he saw Miya, he chuckled, she looked ridiculous. Her blonde, curly locks were scattered here and there around her face. She was wearing an over sized t-shirt --- probably Kazuki's (which would be too big for him anyway) --- and small denim shorts. Miya was smacking on pink bubble-gum and humming the melody to the song she was listening to.

Ryu struggled to get into the room. Miya obviously had no idea that she wasn't the only one in the bedroom. Ryu figured this, and wasn't gonna waste this chance to pull a good one on her. So he crept up to her bed side and stealthily grabbed at her sunglasses and snatched them from her face.

"What the hell?!" She shouted as she jumped up from her bed. Her face was red as a beet. "Oh, it's you Ryu," she paled.

Ryu chuckled again, "Don't sound so happy to see me, huh? You know, you shouldn't wear sunglasses inside a building. It's bad for your eyes." He stated.

Miya shrugged, "I'm happy to see you!" She paused, "Hey! I like my sunglasses!" She hesitated again as there was an uncomfortable silence surrounding them.

"Okay, this is taking too long. Miya-san, aren't you going to ask me why I'm here?" Ryu urged.

"No?" She replied dumbly. Miya scratched her head confusedly, "But while we're on that subject, why are you here?"

Ryu sweatdropped, "Can I sit?" He asked.

"Sure," Miya scooted over closer to the head of her bed. Ryu sat down carefully and his reddish brown eyes looked firmly into Miya's. "Well? I'm guessing your wanting to ask me something?" She foresaw.

"Oh, yeah, I was wondering... Could we hang out sometime?" He returned nervously.

"Oh! Is that all? Of course! I'd love to hang out," She giggled.

"Aww, now I feel stupid for asking." Ryu put on a pathetic face and scratched his neck.

Miya laughed, "Tch, see, you can be funny when you try." She gave a playful wink and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah, well, only around you," Ryu smiled. He looked up, "So! I was wondering. Do you wanna go to the park? Ken tells me you're addicted to the-," Ryu turned, ready to face Miya, but she wasn't sitting next to him anymore.

"I'm ready!" She caught his attention and he sweatdropped. She had put back on her sunglasses and had slipped off her shirt that wore a pink tank-top underneath it.

Ryu's eye twitched, "Ah...O...Kay."

Miya grabbed Ryu's wrist and pulled him up hurriedly, "Cummon! Let's go!" She rushed out of the room dragging him behind her. As the door flew open it came into brutal contact with Kazuki's face. "Huh?" Miya stopped in her tracks and let go of Ryu's wrist. The door slowly swung back to its former fixation.

"Ow..." Kazuki groaned. Ryu had to muffle his laughter. The look on Kazuki's face was priceless.

"Oh my God! Kazuki, I am so sorry!" Miya's eyes widened humorously.

"Owww..." He groaned even louder, covering his face with his hand. "Where are you two off to in such a hurry?" He asked, still covering his face.

Miya grinned, "The park! Do you wanna go?"

Kazuki removed his palm from his face and showed a painful expression, "Why not? There's nothing else to do since I can't find Ken anywhere."

"Your okay with that, right Kasai-kun?" Miya smiled bright and innocently. (A/N:: Just in case I haven't mentioned it, Kasai is Ryu's family name)

Ryu growled softly and then shrugged, "Sure." He then turned towards the door and walked outside bluntly. As Kazuki rubbed the bump on his head he rose an eyebrow in Miya's direction. She brushed it off, then turned and followed Ryu out the door.

Ryu had his fists shoved down into the pockets of his jeans. His face was cast towards the ground and his dark hair covered his perturbed expression. He walked slowly next to Miya who strolled on with a skip in her step. Kazuki, who was to the left of Miya rubbed his flaming forehead. They were almost to the park and had been totally quiet all the way there except for a few of Ryu's usual low growls and moans.

Miya looked at Ryu, then at Kazuki questioningly. "What's with you two? Are you both going to be silent all day?"

Ryu didn't even look up. He just kept facing down at the cement as if he was in deep contemplation. Kazuki on the other hand asked, "So, then what do we talk about?"

"Um...I don't know," was all Miya could muster up, so she hung her head.

Kazuki shook his, but then he lightened up when he saw a hotdog stand nearby, "Awesome! They're selling hotdog's today! I've been starving! Is anyone else hungry?"

"Not me," Miya responded, "how about you Ryu?"

"No," he huffed. Then his stomach gave a long, ominous growl. He sweatdropped.

Miya giggled, "Sounds like your stomach would beg to differ, now wouldn't it? Go ahead if you're hungry. I'll stay right here." Ryu gave a wry smile and then followed after Kazuki. Miya hummed to herself as she waited.

"You!! Kamisaka-san! Over here!" a voice called. The voice was male. It had a familiar tone, Miya could tell, yet distant like an old friend long forgotten.

"What?" Miya playfully spun around. In an alley between two buildings was a dark figure.

"Hurry! Come here Kamisaka-san!" The voice called to her again.

"Who are you? And how do you know my name?" She cautiously stepped closer.

"It matters not who I am. You are Kamisaka Sen Miya and are 14 years old. This year you will be attending Miyazaki High School for the first time. You have a younger twin brother by five minutes named Kazuki. You both were born-"

"How do you know all that?" Miya shivered.

"Don't worry. I can tell your fear from your aura. Do not be scared, you are not in any danger."

Miya looked back at Ryu and Kazuki. Kazuki had spilt ketchup on his new shirt and Ryu was now ordering, paying absolutely no attention to Kazuki. She hesitated then slowly paced over to the figure. When she was only but two feet away, the boy grasped her fragile wrist and pulled her into the dark alleyway. Miya opened her mouth to scream but the boy promptly covered it with his palm.

"Maietoma eno-sha," he muttered darkly. He then let go of Miya's mouth, but still held solidly but gently to her arm. Miya once again opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. Her face paled in horror.

"Now, TIME BARRIER!" His voice echoed. Miya still struggled to say something when there was a sudden white flash of vast, streaming light. Her eyes widened as it passed. She felt as light as a feather and everything seemed to disappear until the light was totally dismissed. Of all things, she could tell as she looked around, time had stopped, everything other than he and herself. She could see the fountain in the park, its spewing water had stopped in mid air. The birds flying from tree to tree had also. Miya's eyes drifted away from the still figures and onto the young man in front of her. He had a handsome face, but his eyes were dark, cold, and distant. In the front, his raven black hair reached as far as the crook of his neck, but passed his ears it was short. His skin had a creamy complexion but the light made it seem paler. His clothes were dark; an army green vest over a black t-shirt. His black shorts came knee high and were full of pockets.

Miya's sapphire blue eyes met his dark ones for a moment. His eyes somehow seemed relaxing to her; calming, and she fell helpless to them. Her body became weak and she allowed her guard down. Miya's knees locked and then gave way, "Oh..." the stranger heaved as he caught her in mid-fall. He then carefully knelt her down.

"I apologize if you're hurt Kamisaka-san," he took from one of his many vest pockets a capsule. Quickly he tapped it on his palm and twisted off a cap that had strange symbols engraved into it. The boy put the cap inside another pocket and pulled out a long strip of paper from the capsule with even more cryptic symbols on them. It was a scroll. "Quickly, tell me, can you read this?" He knocked his fist on the ground and the previous numbness Miya felt in her throat left her.

She gently touched her neck and the boy showed her the scroll. Miya looked closely at it, "I don't think...Um...this line, does it say, 'the Chosen Ones and dragons'? Um...and this line, 'Draco's Revolution, war of colliding worlds-'"

"That's enough, thank you," he muttered. "Do you have any idea of what you just read from?"

"No..." Miya's voice drifted away out of confusion.

"I did not think so. That was of the old scrolls from a time before this. It tells of the times with far more detail than any of these twenty-first century literatures of yours. I do not have enough time now to explain the reason I am here, but I can give you these." He handed her two medium sized yellow envelopes. "These belong to yourself and your sibling. I took them from your guardian long ago when you first came here. Read them when you and he are alone. You must keep these safe and do not lose them or let them get in the wrong hands." Miya nodded then hung her head. This was too much and too confusing for her to take seeming responsibility in or for.

The young man placed his left hand atop of Miya's, resting on her knee. "My name is Nanashi," he told her. "If you ever need to talk to me at any time-for any reason-come here to the park alone. I can't have anyone else know who I am, do you understand?" The boy, Nanashi, squeezed Miya's hand casually. She nodded once more, then he added, "Kamisaka-san, do you trust me enough to be friends?"

Miya raised her head, "Nanashi?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know my name?"

"I knew you very well long ago. If you wish to know more, read that paper inside of the envelope and come to me if things are still not clear to you. But now I must go." He explained, then smiled sincerely. Nanashi helped Miya up and she brushed off some of the gravel from her bare legs. Miya gazed deep into Nanashi's eyes instinctively, "Kamisaka-san do not forget about me." He looked regrettable as he grasped one of her hands again. A tear dropped from Miya's eyes, "What's wrong Kamisaka?"

She quivered a bit, "I feel like I know you so well, but I've never seen you before! This is all so screwed up! And don't call me by that stupid last name of mine!!"

"Kamis—oh...Miya -san..." Nanashi watched her, not well expecting this reaction from her. She began to lament uncontrollably and released Nanashi's hand to cover her face and hide her tears. "It's alright. There is a reason to cry. It'll all make sense soon." He held out a comforting hand. Miya brought her hands down from her face and stared at him. She did not take his hand. Unconsciously, she stepped closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. She thought to herself, 'He just has to be a good person! I just know he is!!' "Miya..." Nanashi had an amazed look on his face. But he soon sighed and relaxed. He wrapped one arm around her placing its hand on her shoulder. Then he took his other hand hesitantly and slowly took hold of her's. 'As unpredictable as ever Kamisaka-sama.' He thought.

"I'm sorry," Miya sniffled. Nanashi let go of her but his hand remained attached to her's. She backed away, her face totally flushed. "This is so not like me; I'm usually not this conceited or so dramatic...I...I guess you should be going, huh?" Miya looked away in embarrassment.

Unexpectedly Nanashi briskly and reverentially took hold of Miya's chin, "If you must, tell your brother who I am but do not bring him here with you to see me. He must not meet me yet. At least not until I know the truth. It is for the safety of the ourselves and the world..." She nodded, wanting desperately to know what "truth" he was talking about. She closed her eyes. She could feel some kind of security emanating from Nanashi onto her and it engrossed her mind.

'I know that I have to know this boy somehow,' she thought to herself. 'I have seen him in my dreams. His face lingers across my very being. This must be true...My heart has never lied to me before...'

"Goodbye Miya." Nanashi sighed, 'Are you sure?' He didn't know if he was asking himself or Miya. All he knew was that this could change everything he thought about the world. This was the first of a new emotion he had never felt before, except maybe, just maybe, in another life. Nanashi tilted his head to one side, then he covered his lips over Miya's. Miya was first surprised, but when the kiss finally sank in she could think of no one else but Nanashi and herself. Miya closed her eyes. She could feel his tongue lightly graze her lip...but when Nanashi thought twice about what he was doing to her- he let go. When he did, Miya backed away, her eyes still closed while lingering in her emotions. Nanashi cast his hand back at once and everything that was still came back to life.

He kneeled down then caught Miya's hand one last time and kissed the back of it. Her eyes fluttered open. "Don't forget," Nanashi uttered. He effortlessly jumped atop the fire escape and disappeared aloft the building.

Miya touched her warm lips. "My first kiss," she muttered.

"Miya! Miya where are you?" Kazuki called. Miya turned and saw Kazuki scanning the area around him. Ryu stood, mildly worried, with arms crossed while Kazuki searched. Miya ran towards them.

"I'm right here!" She shouted.

"Where in hell have you been?" He grabbed her by the arm roughly by accident.

"Um...I uh...There was a cat. It was stuck, so I helped it." Miya lied and gave a fraudulent laugh. "I didn't mean for you both to worry."

Kazuki raised an eyebrow, it seemed farfetched. "Alright," he shrugged. Ryu tightened the grip of his folded arms, unsatisfied with Miya's excuse. He had heard a lot of sorry evasions in his life but Miya's was so half-witted that it was on the verge of imbecilic. He knew she was hiding something big to keep it from them both.

On the way back from the park they laughed about the attack of the evil ketchup bottle. Even Ryu forced a chuckle. They all walked up to the double doors of the orphanage together and then went their separate ways as they got inside. Kazuki was on his way up the stairs to one of his other friend's room when Miya comically grabbed at the collar of his shirt and literally pulled him back down the stairs.

"What-are-you-do-ing-Ouch!!" Miya dropped him. "What was that for?" Kazuki shouted.

"I need for you to come back to our room," she whispered secretly.

"Well you didn't have to do that. This is the second time today that you've caused me grief by physical pain," Kazuki rubbed his head and neck.

"I need to tell you something, so please hurry," Miya motioned towards their room.

Kazuki positioned himself on his bed while scratching his head.

"So the guy's name is Nanashi? Nanashi who?" He furrowed his brow seriously.

"Dunno, but he gave me these." She showed him the envelopes given to her earlier and handed Kazuki the envelope that had his name in Japanese writing on it. "He said to read what was inside and not to allow anyone else to see them, or for either of us to lose them." Kazuki nodded.

"Let's open them now," he advised.

"On the count of three?" Miya asked and Kazuki approved. "One... Two... Three..."


	4. Chapter3::The Prophecy

Dragon Soldiers:: The Prophecy

Together they ripped open their envelopes. Inside of them were old papers all folded neatly together. They pulled the documents out of their respective packages, and when they unfolded the papers two necklaces fell out.

"Huh?" Miya muttered as they reached for the adornments. "Wow, pretty," she touched the twinkling silver charm at the end of the chain. The charm was shaped like a dragon. It looked like a western dragon with four legs and long wings. The face's attributes were hard to make-out because the metal had been worn down. Besides that, its radiant luster was not marred. The significance of Miya's charm was that at the heart of the trinket laid a silver crystal.

"Damn right," Kazuki agreed as he examined his necklace. The fine jewelry was much like Miya's in brilliance - but its metal, too, was partially worn down. The charm attached to the necklace was molded into an Amphiptere; a dragon with only wings and a feathered, serpent-like, winding body. It also had a jewel at its center- a yellow sapphire. Kazuki fastened the necklace about his neck and so did Miya.

"Oh yeah! The papers." Miya prompted herself. Kazuki nodded and lifted one of the articles from his lap.

"To our dears, Kazuki and Miya," he read aloud. Both scanned their identical letters that read:

To our dears, Kazuki and Miya,

We are deeply sorry for our absence in your hardest time of life. These evil creatures keep stalking and threatening us. We wanted to keep you safe from danger, so we brought you to this orphanage. Mr. Nori has promised to be your guardian and make sure that you don't get yourself into jeopardy. You two are probably receiving these letters later in life. The stars foretold that Mr. Nori may lose them but they would soon find you once more.

Unfortunately by the time you receive these we'll have left this world at the hands of the very beings we were running from. The other papers in these envelopes of yours tell of your history, our people and the village you both swore your life's to save. It tells about the Dragon Senshi or the Chosen Ones. Read them and wear the ancient charms whenever you can. This all will make sense to you soon, just be assured that you're never alone out in this cursed world. We'll always be with you both, just look into your hearts. Remember this: love will help you fulfill your destiny.

Love always,

Mother and Father

Kazuki bit his lip and winced-- the pain inside was taking over. He quickly stuffed his face into his upper arm and shuddered. Then, slowly he lifted his head and ran his fingers carefully through his waves of blonde hair. Kazuki squeezed his eyes to rid of the forming tears.

"Why...?" Asked Miya in a whispered, hoarse voice. Her locks of curly hair covered her anguished expression. Kazuki shook himself and moved over to Miya's bedside. He sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her affectionately as Miya placed her head gently on his shoulder. "Why us? Isn't it hard enough that we are social outcasts? Orphans? This can't be real! Just what the hell did we do to deserve this?! Why did they have to die? Is this some kind of mad joke?! It's not funny! I don't believe any of this! Why... hick ... why ... why ...?!" The tears flooded down her cheeks as sobs of anguish for both her parents' death and what had been placed in front of her rang out. Kazuki responded by squeezing her tightly against him.

"Cummon, our parents died for us. If this is all very much true then we'll have to put up with it in the end. For now can't we just trust our hearts and what happens next? Can't we be strong for Mom and Dad?" He stroked her hair. Kazuki knew exactly how she felt, and this wasn't a good time in their lives for this particular turn of events.

"Kazuki..." Miya raised her head from his shoulder. Her hair stuck to her face, wet and disorderly. She attempted to remove it from her skin - it only stuck right back. Miya straightened herself up a bit and pulled the other papers from the envelope silently. These documents were considerably older than the letters. There were five sheets of paper altogether and they were hard to read, being written in old figures. The first page was titled:

Dragon Senshi:: The Prophecy of the Chosen Ones

Miya turned the page...

1603 - It was a time of war where hate plagued the nation, the end of the world was so close - but there was hope. There was a prophecy. It told of the Star Children – Chosen Ones, who would be the only beings strong enough to save the world. The war of Draco the Hydra against the Dragon Senshi would be by far the bloodiest battle and even the last, witnessed in the Himitsu village.

The war was derived from a singular argument between the legendary Dragon Protectors. The debate circled around a particular tragic turn of events. Exactly two hundred years before the argument began the great dragon Neo Genesis, protector of the Himitsu village, predicted of the considerable evil that would, two hundred years from that day, devour the soul of the dragon, Draco, an old alliance of the Hidden village (Himitsu Village). He would become a dreaded hydra who possessed the power to summon the Demon Mercenaries, warriors from infinite hells. The battle would one day be christened, Draco's Revolution:: War of a Thousand Hells. Neo Genesis mentioned the eleven children of the stars, the Chosen Ones that would all come together on the final day of battle as the Dragon Senshi.

Over the next two hundred years the Himitsu people trained their soldiers and their children mainly for battle. They all hoped that by chance their children would be connected to the title of The Chosen Ones. No-one ever thought that the poorest families in other villages would spawn the heirs to the most prestigious name in the town. The children are described by the elders of the village as:  
"Potential souls that hold no limit." "Their grace and inner beauty shows no standard." " They take the good with the bad and, by the grace of the gods, have power to rule even the greatest of dragons." The high priests took them in from their destitute homes and brought them to the temple in which they learned so well their identities and soon were brought up to recognize their dragon companions.

Their dragon familiars included, Fanta Ai (dragon master over love and the affinities that bind lovers and relationships together), Prime Verity (dragon master over youthfulness and truth), Element Ace (dragon master over the elements or weather). Aqua-Dono (dragon master over water), Impetus (dragon master over emotions such as bravery and power), Rei-Ki (dragon master over the spirits and wisdom), Fay Nymph (dragon master over faeries and elves), Draco Hishi (dragon master over the dark arts and of the unknown). Pyro Fracas (dragon master over fire), Neo Genesis (dragon master over the new beginnings and light), and God Amity (dragon master over peace and friendship). All of the dragons were in association with the Dragon Protectors and all were allies with the Himitsu Village. The girls grew to be as beautiful and graceful as the finest geisha women; and the men grew strong and brave as the greatest warriors. They were only in their delicate teens; [but] when the time came for the first battle, they were prepared both physically and mentally for what was to happen next.

It was the day; the prophecy had come true. War and death had struck out onto the lands. Even the strongest warriors were not strong enough to defeat the evil. The land was stained with blood. The day was dark, hot, and humid. The atmosphere was smeared with the stench of evil and corruption. Not even the devil would feast upon this damned of days. In the final battle, Neo Genesis was to be the victor; but no one was to know that this clash was only the first, not the final. For only ten of the eleven Chosen Ones were to be seen on the war field in the beginning. Kimura Taihen Nanashi of the Taihen Clan mysteriously joined the fight for only the final moments. The Taihen Clan was once most notable for its honored spiritual beliefs and its historical education. Their most prized treasures were their ancient ninja texts and language. But that once thriving community now lays in ruins. One day the village was a peaceful, flourishing town but the next day it was wiped out and how it happened, that remains a mystery. There may only be a select few Taihen people living now.

Draco, the Hydra's, power proved to exceed it prophesied force. Although the Dragon Senshi tried their hardest in the fight, they weren't quite strong enough. Nanashi chanted a verse from the ninja text of his village. Gathering the strength of the Senshi, he locked the great power of Draco away. It was soon learned that Draco's power was simply paralyzed until far off into the future. That simple incantation would also allow the Chosen Ones to one day become reincarnated and then join together again some day in order to finally defeat Draco and his minions. It is said that approximately four hundred years into the future history will repeat itself for one final time. If prophecy holds true, the world will be saved once and for all.....

"Wow..." Kazuki breathed, unsure what else to say. Miya had stopped crying and sat cross legged on her bed also pondering over the situation.

"Supposing this is all true...what do we do now?" She furrowed her brow. This was like a book she had once read - except this wasn't fantasy - it was really happening! 'But couldn't this all be a lie?' she thought. But it couldn't be! She witnessed with her own eyes magic! Nanashi had stopped time and had caused Miya to become mute! Didn't that strange, mysterious, handsome boy she met today show her just how real all of this was? Miya thought back on how the darkness of his eyes made her feel defenseless and his hair swayed slightly in the little bit of breeze that made itself evident...and the kiss. Miya's lips parted slightly and she closed her eyes –but then she was brought back to attention by Kazuki.

"Why don't you go ask that to your friend Nanashi? He seems to have a lot to do with this." Kazuki supported himself as he leaned back and yawned.

"Hmm...I guess I will." She replied half heartedly.

"It's about time for dinner, let's go."

"I'll pass."

"Cummon Miya we're having sushi and rice tonight –it's your favorite!" Kazuki urged.

"No, I'm tired and I'm not too hungry. Tell Ken I said hello if you see him."

Kazuki rose to his feet and walked to the door, "Your loss," was all he said as he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Miya dragged her fingers through her hair and sighed. She stood up, walked to the closet and pulled out some clothes to sleep in. Tiredly, she pulled off her tank top and shorts and unfastened her bra. Then, just as fatigued as she taken off her clothing, she put the pajamas on. The design of the pajamas had little panda's every where. Composed of a button up shirt and shorts; this was her favorite pair.

Miya paced over to the mirror by the closet and looked at her reflection. Tall and thin was her figure. Her arms and legs were slender but not bony and her skin was slightly tanned. She knew, obviously, from her hair color and eye color that she was not purely Japanese. That's what made her so different, and she hated herself for that. But she knew she was not alone because her brother was in the exact same situation. Heck! They were twins! She touched her hair. The golden blonde tendrils came just below her shoulders in bouncing locks, slightly unlike her brother's which only reach his ears and is wavy, not curly.

She looked over at the clock as she slowly made her way to her bed. "Six-forty five," she said to herself. Miya pulled the covers of her bed over and sat down in stillness for a moment. Why was she so tired? Did the events of today really consume her that much? Miya sighed then finally laid back and covered herself. Slowly her eyes fluttered to a close as sleep took her over...


End file.
